


I'm cold

by Darkwishes23



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: It was winter and the snow made everything so cold. Arata found out that winter in this place wasn’t the same as in her home. Everything here was cold, the main building was cold, her hands were cold…all she could think about was how cold she felt, although being cold had it’s benefits…especially being surrounded by 10 idols...





	1. Ittoki Otoya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here I come with my first Uta-pri story. I didn't included Cecil because...well...I certanily don't like him. Nothing personal. Hope you enjoy it!

Arata’s teeth clattered loud as they walked down the hall, as many times as she blew hot air into them, she just couldn’t feel them anymore

I was just thinking that maybe later we could catch a movie with the others, would you like to come with…

Achoo! –she sniffed loud. Otoya frowned as he pay a good look at her. She didn’t looked fine-

Are you ok? –the red hair idol suddenly asked, watching at her small, trembling, figure-

I’m….fine…I’m…just…cold… -she tried her best to not stutter but it was nearly impossible. Suddenly she felt a couple of arms hugging her tight. She looked up and Otoya jumped away from her-

So-sorry! I didn’t…I was just…Ah –he hid behind his hands in embarrassment-

Otoya-kun? –she asked concerned as the idol seemed about to explode. He started to almost jog down the hall-

I’m so sorry, we should get back and I can borrow you a jacket because I think that you didn’t brought enough winter clothes for…

Otoya-kun…you’re rambling… -he stopped talking and sighed deeply, always making a fool of himself-

I’m sorry…it’s just… - before he could say another word a couple of small arms hugged his waist, cold hands slipping under his jacket, he jumped at the feeling but Arata sighed in relief-

It’s ok…thank you… -he breathed and chuckled at his own clumsiness, returning the hug to keep warm as they walked-

You’re welcome…Ishi-chan


	2. Jinguuji Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Arata just can't sleep and needs something warm?

Arata discovered that waking up early wasn’t such a good idea if the snow was falling outside. She was so cold that maybe a hot beverage could do some good so she walked at the kitchen. Everything was so dark and she was afraid of waking up any of the boys. Unfortunately, she dropped a few forks trying to reach the cocoa powder…without success

Damn… -she moved down and sighed, maybe tea was closer than chocolate. She thought about her options and shivered as a cold wind sent chills down her spine-

It’s too late for being outside with this weather, Lady… -She yelped as a tall figure showed up in the entrance, sighing as she realized that it was Ren-

You scared me… -he walked close to her and looked at the mess, the cocoa powder up high in the furniture. He grinned-

Let me help you with that… -he grabbed the can…just like that, she felt so tiny as he handle it to her-

Thanks… I can’t reach the top and…I already made a mess…

Nothing we can’t clean up later… -he winked at her and she blushed a little bit. God knows why she’s so small-

 

Are you still cold Lady?- After drinking a couple of hot cocoas they walked back at the rooms. She felt warmer but not enough, shivers ran down her spine again-

Yeah…a little bit… -he suddenly moved to her back and hugged her tight against his chest, he was tall and muscular, his arms warm around her shoulders as they walked like  
penguins. She sighed in relief and slumped back a little bit-

It’s better…thank you…

Anything for you, princess…


	3. Shimoniya Natsuki

She couldn’t understand how the boys managed to even have humor to play in the snow, it was freaking cold! Arata sniffed and hunched her legs closer to her in the bench, admiring the snowball fight that Starish had between them. Her breath came out in huge clouds of steam

Ara-chan!!! –Natsuki dropped next to her with such an enthusiasm that she felt jealous-

Na-kun… -she barely whispered, she felt her lips frozen-

Nee, why aren’t you playing with us!? Is so much fun! –she tried to smile and sniffed again, trembling like jelly-

I’m not….used to…this cold… -he frowned and noticed her small figure trembling like a jelly. Natsuki hummed in thought-

I have a great idea! –she cocked an eyebrow and yelped as a child when he picked her up and placed her on his lap, his huge arms creating a warm and cozy refuge for the cold. She sighed in relief and leaned her head on his shoulders as he chuckled-

It’s better, right?! –she nodded and chuckled a little bit, starting to feel sleepy-

It is…thank you…

You are so welcome, Ara-chan…

I think I might actually enjoy the snow right now...

That is wonderful! -she chuckled, amazed about how easy was for him to be happy-

 


	4. Hirijikawa Masato

The evening was perfect to be lock inside the main building. Arata finished her work early so she quickly tucked under her winter clothes and grabbed a book, maybe a nice reading in the library next to the fireplace wasn’t such a bad idea. She opened the place and discovered that the fireplace was already on and another figure was on the couch reading, that person looked back and gave her a polite smile

Good evening, Ishikawa-san…

Ah, Masato-kun…sorry for interrupt…

Don’t be. I just came here…

Oh, would you mind if… -a window opened in the hall and she shriek as the snow and the wind went through her clothes. Another hand pulled her inside and closed the door, humming in thought-

It’s too cold outside at this hour, please come in… -she nodded as he leaded her inside the place. Arata sighed as she sat down on the couch, a blanket quickly tucked over her legs-

Thank you…Masato-kun… -he smiled and moved the fire before sitting down next to her. They focused in their readings while the sound of the wood burning filled the space. She sighed after some time since her legs were warm but her fingers cold, she placed the book down and rubbed her hands to get the warm-

Are you ok? –he asked and she gave him a small smile before breathing air in her hands-

Yeah…a little bit cold thought… -he moved and she frowned as he put a leg down and the other against the couch, looking at her death serious with a cute blush on his face-

It would be my pleasure to share my body temperature with you, if you wish to…Ishikawa-san –she smiled, he was so cute and polite. Arata nodded and shifted under the blanket to drag it along-

Sounds great, thank you Masato-kun –she moved and leaned against his chest, he was so warm and with the blanket on, she recovered her temperature quickly. He placed one arm around her shoulders as the other kept the book open. Arata sighed and leaned against him, falling sleep in such a comfortable position-

Masato-kun?

Hmmm?

Thank you…I feel better… -he heard him chuckle a little bit before clearing his throat-

I’m glad I can help you, Ishikawa-san…


	5. Ichinose Tokiya

Arata should know better after facing a storm without a proper jacket, but for some reason she just forgot her winter jacket and on her way back to the building the snow started to fall again, it wasn’t that bad actually but she couldn’t stand the snow and the wind together

I’m going to die from hypothermia… -she muttered down as she tried to walk for the small green area to reach the building faster but it was impossible with the wind freezing her face with each step. She looked at a nearest tree and moved under it, it was frozen but the braches stopped the wind from hitting her directly. She sighed and shook violently, wrapping her cold arms around her-

Damn…I can’t move… -she closed her eyes, the cold freezing her thoughts and her muscles. Arata thought she would faint, she was already looking black-

What are you doing here? –she looked up, finding the serious glare of the blue haired idol-

To-Tokiya-san… -he frowned, looking at her uncovered figure and her blue lips-

Where is your jacket? –she bit her lips, discovering that she couldn’t feel it anymore-

I…didn’t…brought it… -she was so close to faint that she actually believed that he was going to turn around and leave her there to alone in the snow. Surprisingly, Tokiya took her hands and hissed at their temperature, his hands felt like heaven-

You’re freezing out here, let’s go… -she nodded weakly and tried to take a step but it was hard-

I…am…so…cold… -she muttered. He clicked his tongue and started to unzip his jacket. Arata was already shaking her head-

Too…cold….don’t…

I won’t, come here... –he pulled her toward him. Arata yelped a little bit as he bumped her back against his chest and he pulled the zipper up effortless, covering both from the cold. Tokiya sighed a couple of times as her cold body regained warmth, this time she was nearly fainting at how good his heat felt in her cold body-

Feels nice…

You think you can walk now? –she nodded and took a step at the same time as he. They walked a little bit uncomfortable but it was better when his arms surrounded her from her back and aliened their steps-

I’m sorry for the troubles….

It’s nothing…

Thank you…Tokiya-san… -he tightened his arms around her and sighed content-

No problem, Arata-san...


	6. Kurusu Syo

Arata had already learned that from all the guys, Syo-kun was the only one who didn’t like the hugs. She suspected that it was because Natsuki was always teasing him and hugging him too tight. Arata felt curious about it so she on purpose sat down next to him and shivered a little bit

Syo-kun, it’s cold here… -he peered at her and sighed, he was wearing a light sweater…too thin for the weather in her opinion-

I guess. I’m used to cold weathers…

Ah…I see… -she stood in silence, shifting close to him until her head dropped on his shoulder and he froze-

I’m cold Syo-kun…

Wha-what do you want me to do about it?! –she sighed, dramatically so her breath would come out in a huge steam cloud-

I don’t know…can I hug you? –she felt how his breathing became sharp and fast, as he was running or something-

I…I don’t…Wh-why don’t you ask Natsuki!? –he panicked and she sighed, maybe he actually hated the hugs, unfortunately she actually started to feel cold and she couldn’t help but feeling reluctant to move away, but…-

Fine, I’ll go and ask someone else… -she barely moved her head from his shoulder and turned around before he acted-

Oh, for God’s… -he reached an arm and pulled her back to him, his slender arms surrounding her small figure, he was so warm-

Syo-kun?

Juts for now…it doesn’t bother me… -she sighed and chuckled a little bit, pulling her legs up so she could snuggle against him-

Are you sure, Syo-kun? 

Yes, just...let me get used to it.. -she waited for a couple of minutes before his shoulders relaxed and she finally leaned her head on his shoulder-

Better?

Yeah...it's better...are you comfortable?

Yes, thank you Syo-kun, you’re so nice…

Y-you are welcome…Arata-chan…


	7. Kotobuki Reiji

Arata Ochibi-chan! –Reiji screamed in joy, too much for her in that moment since she was bury up to the neck with a jacket and a scarf and even so, she was shaking under the clothes-

Ye-yeah? Reiji-sempai?

It’s snowing outside! Aren’t you excited!?

I guess….

Have you go outside and have a snowball fight!?

Emm…no, I haven’t…

It’s time then!

Reiji-sempai! –she complaint as he dragged her outside, it was snowing and the sun was gone…and she froze to death in the second they stepped outside-

This is amazing! Arata-chan…! –he turned around to see if she was enjoying it. He found her trembling like a leaf almost falling from a tree-

Are you ok? –she nodded once before falling aside to the ground, it was just so cold!. Before her head hit the ground, Reiji caught her and pull her close to him. Arata frowned at him, he was chuckling and she couldn’t feel her nose anymore-

You can’t handle cold too well, right? –she nodded at him again, wondering how could he be sit down on the ground like nothing-

I’m sorry, but look up! It’s snowing and it’s beautiful, just like you! –she blushed although her face was already burnt with the wind. She sighed as she looked up, indeed it was beautiful-

It’s nice…

Yeah…it is… - he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as they watched the snow and she was actually enjoying the view-

Thanks, Reiji-sempai… -he smiled down at her and kissed a little snowflake that landed on the tip of her frozen nose-

You’re welcome Ochibi-chan…


	8. Mikaze Ai

Ai was certainly oblivious to the winter, he was a cyborg and his temperature controls kept an ideal source of heat for him or coolness for the summer. He felt surprised when their composer frantically run from the other side of the room to crunch next to him in the couch and hug her knees close to her body

Arata-chan?

So-sorry Ai-kun. It’s getting cold and I know that you’re always warm…

That is true, I have heating systems for winter time and cooling systems for summer time since the temperatures tend to drop too hard… -she hummed in response, crunching herself closer to the younger idol, his heat radiating from his artificial body-

What is like experimenting cold?

Huh? Oh…well…it’s not so comfortable for me since I’m not used to it. I can’t keep my hands warm and my feet are always frozen. I tend to sniff a lot and I feel heavy or sleepy most of the time. I’m always looking for something warmer…

Oh…I see… -slowly he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and she huffed as her side bumped his ribcage-

Is this warm enough for you?

It…it’s fine Ai-kun…

I can always turn on a little bit more my heat systems… -she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes-

You…can? –he nodded and immediately she felt the warm spreading all over her. Arata sighed in relief, closing her eyes and snuggling on his side-

How does that feels?

It feels really good, thank you Ai-kun…

It helps me to understand human behavior. You’re welcome Arata-chan…


	9. Camus

Arata thought about many times if she really needed to go to Camus’s office. He loved cold, he always had the air on and now with the storm getting worse she seriously thought about just slipping the song under his door…but that was ridiculous

I have to do this… -she trembled even before knocking the door a couple of times-

Camus-sempai. I’m coming in… -she opened the door and held her breath for a moment-

Here is the song that you…holy hell! It’s freezing in here! –she dropped the music as her arms quickly surrounded her small figure, trying to maintain the heat in her body. She failed and the cold made her adopt a strange posture, with a leg crunching close to the other-

Close the door, you childish girl…

So-sorry…. –she barely pushed he door to close it, she was surprised that it wasn’t snowing inside, how can he live like this…and look so comfortable about it-

You created a mess… -she nodded and untied her arms around her torso to lean down and regain the music paper, her legs gave out as the cold stole her breath and she fell on hands and knees. Trying to control herself with the cold feeling. She felt like she was in bikini out in the snow inside this room-

Tch, weak… -he leaned down and picked the papers before grabbing her by the arm to left her up and yank her in the couch, it was also cold-

Ho-how can you…stand this…cold? –she managed to ask, shaking violently in the corner of the couch-

I’m used to. I came from a cold country…

Oh… -was all she managed to say-

Are we going to discuss this song or not? –she nodded and tried to regain some composure but the clattering of her teeth made it impossible-

So…rry…I can’t…talk…properly… -she said between cold breaths. Camus clicked his tongue and yanked her away from the couch-

So inappropriate… -he sat behind his desk on a big chair and pulled her to sit in the space between his legs on the chair. She stood froze, waiting for the hit of cold coming from him but…he was warm. Camus was so warm that her jaw almost dropped-

Now, the song…

Ah, of course… -she started to explain the idea of the song, losing her breath as his hands sneaked at her sides and pulled her closer to him, she could feel her hands again-

This is basically the idea. What do you think?

It needs some changes but is good enough… -Arata sighed deeply, slumping a little bit against his back as one of his arms was tangled around her, his cheek resting against his other hand-

Thanks you, Camus-sempai…and thanks for…

Don’t mention it. It’s my duty as a Count toward you…

Anyway, thanks…

You’re welcome…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Camus would be this polite...but I like to think that he has a heart...somewhere...maybe... XD


	10. Kurosaki Ranmaru

It was so freaking cold that Arata couldn’t believe that temperature could go so low in Tokyo and she was so tired of this stupid storm that she actually thought about asking for vacations and leaving to her city until the storm stopped. She couldn’t sleep and she was cold, being awake made her hungry so she took the warmest blanket and walked down the hall to grab a banana. Even the banana was cold and that was too much. She finished the fruit and sighed as she walked back to her room, it wasn’t too late but this weather always made her sleepy. Arata walked back with the blankets completely covering her so she could only see her feet and the ground, she never saw the tall figure until she bumped against it…hard…

Ouch…

What are you supposed to be? A cloth monster? –she removed the top blanket from her face, a serious glare looking down at her-

Kurosaki-san… -he clicked his tongue, shifting his weight on one foot-

Ranmaru. I hate honorifics… -she sighed, her breath creating a cloud in front of her-

Right…Ranmaru…

What are you doing here? And looking like that… -she huffed removing the blankets from her head and wrapping them around her shoulders-

I’m cold…

So?

I can’t sleep because my room it’s too cold and I got hungry… -he hummed in response, leaning down a little bit-

You smell like banana…

Ah yeah…about that… -she thought about a logical explanation for her assaulting his bananas when the wind threw open a window. It was cold, it was raining and there were little ice pieces coming inside. Arata dropped the blankets and cursed, running along with him to close the damn window-

Fuck! –he cursed as they finally managed to close the window, not without consequences. Their clothes were soaked and freezing too fast-

Ah…damn… -she cursed, sniffing a couple of times while she tried to take the blanket…but it was worthless, she was damp and that wouldn’t work-

Stupid weather, come here… -he gripped her hand and pulled her as she only grabbed the blanket from the floor. Ranmaru dragged her down the hall, walking pass her room and leaving a wet trail in the hallway-

Wa-wait! My room is… -he looked back at her and glared-

Your room is in the middle of the building, from both sides comes wind and cold, you can’t sleep there tonight, especially not after taking a shower against will…

Then…where are we going? –she asked before her teeth started to clatter, the cold was already leaking into her bones-

My room… -she wanted to ask what his brilliant idea was but she barely whimpered as her body started to spasm for the cold. Arata barely remembers when he took her inside his room and closed the door. Her arms frantically trying to wrap around her torso without result. At least he had more control of himself although she could see him trembling as well-

Take your clothes off…

Wha-what? –she tried to ask as he disappeared in the bathroom. Arata actually wondered if she had to undress herself, she dropped the blankets and removed her socks, that was as far as she managed to do until he came back and she yelped in surprise, he was in boxers and frowning at her-

I told you to undress… -she placed a hand over her eyes, biting her lips to speak-

You…you are…why are you… -she felt how his hand pulled her arm down, a serious look on his face-

If you keep those clothes on you are earning a cold or something worse. I already have the shower ready but you can’t come in full clothed… -she blinked and felt ashamed about having such a poor control over her body-

I…I…

Look, your underwear will be fine. Think about it, as a bikini and I’ll shower in boxers before catching a cold. Ok? – she nodded frantically, he moved and turned around as she undressed herself, soon the jacket, the gloves…and her pajamas were gone. There was only one fault in his plan…she sleeps without a bra. Arata surrounded her torso with her arms and sighed deeply-

Amm…-he turned around and blushed, he hadn’t expected to found her…the way he did-

You don’t…

Please don’t ask… -she adverted her eyes from him, embarrassed enough to look at his face. Ranmaru walked toward her and gently wrapped his arms around her, her small and frozen body trembling between his arms-

Nice panties…

Don’t tease… -he chuckled and brushed her damp hair with one hand. She breathed and returned the hug, being almost naked in his room after a cold shower was strange as nothing…but he was warm…so warm and his bare skin, even if he was cold too, felt so comfortable-

Is this ok? –she sighed and nodded against his bare shoulder-

It’s perfect…thank you…

You are welcome brat, come on, let’s shower…

Promise you won’t see anything?

I can’t promise that…

Jeez, thanks… -they chuckled uncomfortable as he moved her around the place, firmly tucked in his arms as he closed the bathroom door, being cold had it’s benefits…as earning a warm hug from wonderful persons and…in rare occasions…it had even better results as spending a hot shower with her favorite idol. Arata loved being a cold person-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter...because I love Ranmaru Kurosaki <3 Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
